Waiting
by Kuroi Tenshi Renkinjutsushi
Summary: Edward has restored Al's body, but at what cost? Ed hasn't woken up yet, and Al waits faithfully by his side.... Oneshot, sorry if there is any ooc-ness. This is just brotherly love/fluff! PLEASE READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS!


**Hello, Kuroi Tenshi here! I just thought I would hurry up and go through the usual disclaimer procedure, so here it is!**

***cough* I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Those respectfully belong to their creator, Arakawa-chan. I simply use them for my own boredom and amusement.**

**Now, on with the fic! (note that I was bored in class one day, and this was the result. I'm not sure what to think of it, really.)**

* * *

Alphonse silently sat gazing at his brother's still sleeping form. It had been another long and quiet day of vigilance over his brother's unconscious state, and he was beginning to grow tired as the sun began to hang lower in the sky. Resting his head in his hands, he watched, as he had all day, his brother's unchanging face. Edward's eyes were closed loosely, and his expression was that of one in a deep, restful sleep. Sometimes, if he looked close enough, Alphonse thought he could almost see a small smile pulling at the corner of his brother's lips. Alphonse shifted his gaze lower to see the slow, steady rise and fall of his brother's chest, his flesh arm draped across it almost lazily.

_ He looks so relaxed…I wonder… does he know how I worry and wonder…_

His mind refocuses, and a steady beep…beep…beep…of the heart monitor fills his ears. He doesn't relax. Instead, he breaks away from the sound, and tries to think of something else. Leaning back in his chair, Al gently takes Ed's hand and continues to watch his face for any change. With his other hand, he brushes his brother's golden bangs away, tucking them behind his ear.

_ Your hair used to be so wonderful, Brother…it was so bright, just like the sun…_

Tears began to pool in his eyes, and he allowed one to escape and fall to Edward's cheek below.

_ It was just like you, Brother. Wonderful, beautiful, and alive…but now…just like you…_

More tears cascade in little streams from hazel pools, but he can't stop them now.

_ Your hair is just like you Brother. It's so…still…._

He can't stay anymore, in the hospital room, with its' beeping heart monitor, wires and machines. Cold, unfeeling shades of white drape everything, and it sickens him.

_ You're so still, Brother. Will you be forever still like this, like an ornament or a doll…..or are you only sleeping? _

Hands of flesh softly lay Edward's own back in its resting place, and Alphonse stands to leave.

………………_..only sleeping?_

He pauses, suddenly unable to bring himself to leave. He sits again, and begins to take off his shoes.

_ Perhaps, if I pretend you are only sleeping…._

With the shoes now on the floor against the wall, Alphonse lifts the covers off his brother and lies down beside him. Covering them both up again, he snuggles in close, and allows his eyes to close.

_ For just tonight, allow me to believe that you only sleep, and perhaps I will dream a good dream…. _

Again, Alphonse's hand seeks out and meets Edward's.

_ Just like when we were little, and I would dream that you and I were playing together. _

He softly slips away into a land of dreams, his brother's presence soothing and comforting him, like it had so may times, so long ago.

_ Can I dream that we are together again, just like before? Just for tonight…._

Edward's hand softly lies in Alphonse's own, and fingers move as if to grasp.

……_Can I pretend?_

Alphonse dreamt wonderful dreams, and in all of them his beloved brother was alive and happy; his sun. They laughed and played together; running, jumping, and transmuting objects into beautiful flowers with alchemy, just like before. His brother was whole, with two arms and legs, just like he should have, but didn't in reality. Even Mother was there. Their wonderful, beautiful mother. Everything was perfect, and when his big brother turned to him and said good bye, Alphonse could only smile.

_ After all, this isn't good bye, is it? _

And as Alphonse's dream began to fade, he watched his brother. There he stood, smiling warmly and encouragingly, eyes and hair once again brighter than any gold. His lips didn't move, but Alphonse could hear……

"_I love you, Al….and I will wait forever…"_

Everything was going black, and Alphonse struggled to stay sleeping as even his brother began to fade away.

_ What do you mean, Brother? After all, you're only sleeping….._

The last thing he saw before he awoke was his brother's hand, reaching for him.

When Alphonse awoke, his eyes were filled with tears.

…_..Crying?….._

The sun's rays were peering through the window, and casting their warmth on his brother. As he became more awake and aware, Alphonse remembered where he was, and looked over at his brother through tearful eyes.

_ Brother…..Edward? Your hand…._

Laying limply between them was his own hand, clasped gently in Edward's.

_ Why were you reaching? How could you reach for me? You've been unconscious for weeks…._

Still crying without understanding why, Alphonse listened for the first time since he awoke. He could hear doctors and nurses outside, other patients walking by, wheelchairs being pushed down the hall outside their door, but the sound he longed to hear was gone; the steady sound of his brother's heart beating on the machine.

_ No! No…no no no no….._

Alphonse looked at his brother, but Edward's chest did not rise and fall, as it had just hours before. Overwhelmed with grief, Alphonse lay crying, unmoving next to his brother in that hospital bed. And after what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at Edward's face, and this time Alphonse was certain…his brother was smiling…

_ It really was good bye…._

Looking up at the rising sun through tears, just then, he could've sworn he saw two figures in the light: one, a woman, the other, a short boy with long, flowing hair, carrying a battered and worn suitcase. Slowly, as the figures turned to leave, the smaller one waved as if to say, "See you soon.", and Alphonse could only smile….. After all, this isn't really good bye, is it?

_ And so I live for you, Brother……_

"…_.and I will wait forever….Alphonse."_

_Please read and review....._

_Owari. _


End file.
